Scale The Unwanted
by HuGaBblesEaL
Summary: the english and french are at war, but soon they will have to bond to fight a common enemy. Talim and Yuffie try to survive this mess
1. accomplish mission

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Zelda, any of the ff games, soul calicur I or II, kindom hearts,

now this takes place in a fantasy world, our "good guys" country is fighting against the French (not that I don't like the French I am half French its just a language I speak besides English) talim and yuffie are sisters (talim is 20 yuffie 18) and if there ever is a character that you don't know look him/her/ up

_and now on with the show_

chap 1:

The two young women peered at the long line of people who were making their way in to one of the several French army camps. the line consisted of young and old peasants entering for shelter, food, treat their wounded. in other words refugees of war.

"We need to get in there." said Talim

"If they have seen us before we're dead." responded Yuffie.

"Look, if they had General Barret would not have sent us here."

Her sister's silence was proof that their short conversation was over. Silently they both crept into the line entering the camp. Well, Talim crept. Yuffie limped.

Once blended themselves in with the rest. They noticed guards were appointed to question people entering.

"Great guards, you'll have to speak, one words from me and my accents will betray me." Talim whispered.

Yuffie had her arm over Talim's shoulder to help her walk, so they looked absolutely normal as a guard approached them.

"Vous es combien et pourquoi desirer entrer dans le camp de Conquerer?" (How many are you and why have you come to Camp Conquered? )

Yuffie cleared her voice and began her fluent french.

"Ma soeur et moi desirons une refuges, de la nourritures et il faut soigner ma jambe blesser." ( Me and my sister are in need of a roof over our heads, food and my wounded leg must be treated.)

She lifted her leg that had been wrapped by spme torn cloth from Talim's skirt. The guard bent down and began to unwrap the leg. The blood had dried into the cloth so it stuck to the wound. Yuffie hissed at the pain as the guard tugged a little to see if it would come off further. He apologized and wrapped it back. He then pointed out the physician' tent.

Yuffie muttered a thanks and both girls headed to the assigned area.

"whew we're in, I just hope our man has gotten everything ready." muttered Talim

"Of course, Reno still has yet to fail us. His French is flawless, his persuasion is undeniable, he's perfect for the job and you know it." Whispered Yuffie

"Yes, but do not forget he was on **their** side first."

"No matter! he's with us now and that's what counts."

That night 

Yuffie peered her eyes open, sat up in her straw cushioned bed. The three other **real** refugees were sleeping soundly. She was laying in the back of the small tent so she has to crawl over three people to reach the entrance on the tent. She peeked out the tent. There was about four feet between the rows of tents. There was about five more rows of tents before the weaponds and supplies building.

Talim was already on the roof of the building when Yuffie joined her. It wasn'r easy, there were far more guards around this buildeing than the next. She was lying on her stomech when Yuffie crawled up next to her.

"Ready?" asked Talim. her sister nodded. "Okay. you go in first and I'll-"

Suddenly something grabbed Yuffie's arm. Her reflexes sprung. Within seconds she had rolled on top the person grabbed a shuriken from under her belt and stabbed at the person's stomach. Had he not caught her hand he would have been dead.

Wild green eyes and fiery hair stared back at her.

"Reno!" Hissed Yuffie, "I could have killed you!"

"Well then it's a good thing that I know were you stab." and quietly shoved her off him

"What are you doing here?" Whispered Talim

"Long story they wouldn't let me leave."

"Our mission would be a bit easier if we had had your oil." said yuffie.

Reno reached behind Yuffie's ear and pulled out small red bottle.

"Magic." Responded Reno to her confused stares.

Yuffie socked him in the arm and all three of them jumped off the roof.

_And there you go not much but i hope you'll like_


	2. sad death

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Zelda, any of the ff games, soul calicur I or II, kindom hearts,

chap 2 : deadly news

In the general's tent, one could find chaos and havoc as he threw orders left and right this early morning.

"Blasted Pete, I told you to get the hot tiles to the physician's tent!" Barked the very frustrated General Barret.

-"Physician's tents aye sir."

"Portken!" yelled Barret

-"Aye, sir?"

"Tell, Kahla the weapon shipments have arrive!"

- "Aye, aye sir!"

"Vernika!"

- "Sir?"

" Fetch the documents on the French wall please."

- "Sir."

"Sam! Any news from the north troops."

- "No, sir!"

"Blasted where are those documents! VERNIK-ah thank you Vernika.

- "Pleasure, sir."

"Oh, and Vernika."

- "Sir?"

"Some water please."

- "Sir."

The General was to envolved giving orders to notice one of his men named Skilick enter. Barret was in the middle of writting something when Skilick approached him.

- "Sir." said the boy who was about 17.

Skilick cleared his throat.

"Yes, Skilick." Said the General still bent over his document.

"I-i have news from the North troops."

Barret stopped what he was doing and lookedkilick in th eye.

"They have been attacked, and not by the French.By some sort of monterous beasts. They were completely wiped out."

The General sat there searching for words. "Y-you mean..."

"Kilik id dead."

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnn. who is Kilik (look it up) and what are theses invincable beasts? I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!!!! lol_


	3. painful disbelief

_A/N: Hello! it's me! i have ideas of what to do. !yay! isn't it great. No! no! stop worshiping me will ya?_

_some random person- "but we must honor the gods, if it is not you. then where are they?"_

_CrAzED YuFie- "They'rte other there." pointing in random diction._

_ the some random person takes off screaming._

_ oooookay. DISCLAIMER: i do not own. any of the ff games. soul caliber I or II, zelda, kh, or... the... fench._

_on wit da show._

Chap 2

Barret stared at Squillik, barely believing his ears. 'It's impossible. Kilick, my best officer... my best friend... what...what am i going to say to Talim.'

"D-..." Barret started but choked up. "Does, Talim know?"

Squillik shook him head in a 'no' fashion.

Vernika walked in, talking to someone, with a bright smile on her face, when she saw General Barret, she stopped smiling. She was Talking to Reno, and behind him was Yuffie and... Talim.

... They all stood there in an awkward fashion. No one saying anything, Reno, Yuffie, Talim and Verika knew something was wrong, yet didn't know what.

Sam came running in with documents in his hand. Yet the look of anger and sorrow plastered to his face.

"General!" He screamed in a choked voice. "They're dead! They'r all dead!" With that he crumpled to the floor in a tearful heap. racking with sobs and hiccups.

"Wha-?" said Reno.

"The North Troops." Said Squillick in a quiet voice.

Shock was on all four of their faces. They were all shocked, angered, confused, sad. For they all had loved ones in the North Troops.

Vernika walked over to the cruumbled Sam, bent over hugged him and cried with him.

Reno just stood there, he didn't have any family of friends up there, but there was a lot of good men and women there that were lost.

Yuffie looked to Talim. Talim's face looked frozen, sorrow was read in her every feature. Kilik, her love, her husband, was... dead.

Reality dawned on her.

In the camp one could hear what one expressed, what all wished they could. A cry, of anguish, of anger of disbelief. a cry which said. No.

_ya i know corny. lame. i wrote this on the spot. and in the bus too. so not much time for deep thought._

_yeah i ain't proud of this one sry _


End file.
